Your Work
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: His fingers traced the contours of the rifle that lay there. As smug smirk played across his lips as he lifted it up, making it gleam sinisterly. His breath caught in his throat as he held it in his hands, a feeling of raw power surging through him.


**Disclaimer:** The HP series belongs to JKR not me. And this was inspired by an Indian movie named Karam.

**A/N:** Hmm...Hi everyone. I was bored and inspired, so this is the result...Enjoy! Filler info: The partner is Blaise...and they both work for Voldemort in his mafia.

**Obviously AU. Nonmagic. **

-----

Tera Hi Karam- Your Work

A blond haired man leaned against the wall of the room, his eyes closed and his head thrown back lazily. Two pale fingers rose and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, soft grey smoke leaking out from between his crimson lips. The man's nose twitched slightly as the odor reached his senses. The fingers rose back up and placed the white cancer stick back in his mouth. Man ran a hand through his hair, his nimble fingers playing with the supple locks.

"It's time." The man looked up at the voice, nodding to his partner. Cold grey eyes darted at the clock. A sigh escaped his lips. He plucked the cigarette from his lips and stubbed it against the wall, putting it out, leaving a small burn mark at that spot. His partner grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked out the window, looking for something- or rather, for someone.

The blond haired man knelt down. He opened the briefcase at his feet, the locks making loud 'clack's that echoed through the empty apartment. The men let out a barely noticeable wince at the noise, clearly relieved no one was home.

His fingers traced the smooth black contours of the rifle that lay there. As smug smirk played across his lips as he lifted it up, light from the chandelier shining off it, making it gleam sinisterly. His breath caught in his throat as he held it in his hands, a feeling of power surging through him. "Draco. I see him."

Draco, as the man was apparently called, glanced at his partner. The other man pointed in a vague direction outside the window. Draco's shoes pounded against the floor as he sauntered over to stand next to his partner, rifle still in hand. His eyes focused on a distant figure. A black blob surrounded by three other bodies, all of them armed with guns.

Draco nudged his partner in the ribs, signaling him to scoot over. He raised the rifle up and aimed it through the open window. Both hands steadied the rifle, one finger placed on the trigger. He closed an eye as he aimed.

His heart thumped loudly in his chest, sending blood rushing through his body. The sound of his heartbeat filled his ears, blocking out every other sound. His teeth grazed over his lip as he bit it in concentration. He'd get one shot. Just one. His finger put a bit of pressure on the trigger.

"Bam!" Two simultaneous shots went off. Draco's eyes widened when he realized that. He chanced a glance out the door, seeing that his victim was dead, before looking around. His partner was gone.

Draco sped out of the room to be met with the sight of Blaise aiming a gun at a man, the man aiming one back. A woman lay dead on the floor, probably by Blaise's hand. Draco spared no time in aiming his own rifle at the man and shooting. The man dodged and aimed his own gun at Draco.

"Don't get any closer! I'm warning you!" the man screamed hysterically, moving his gun back and forth between Draco and his partner. Draco just let out a cold laugh and nodded to his partner. He took a step forward and the man took one back. "I said don't come closer!" Draco's partner just shook his head sadly, a cold laugh escaping his own mouth.

"I'll come closer if I want to," Draco announced stepping closer. The other man backed away, only to be met with the wall. A feral grin spread across Draco's face. He shot a bullet to the right, enjoying watching the man jump at the noise.

"Goodbye." Draco aimed 3 shots at the man's chest, aiming for his heart. The man gave a jerk and a cry before his eyes rolled to up and his body went limp as he slid down the side of the wall, smearing crimson blood down with him.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows at the man's death. He was looking at something to the right of him as he died. Draco's partner apparently noticed the same thing because he walked forward, to the area. Shock spread across his partner's face and his voice cracked as he called Draco over, "Draco…Come see."

Draco's footsteps thudded as loudly as his heart as he walked over, his own eyes widening. Upon the floor lay a little girl around the age of 5. At her stomach, she clutched a small doll. Her white frock was smeared with blood. Her blood.

Draco's own eyes widened in both realization and shock as he regarded the girl. One thought came to him. He killed her. It didn't matter that he was aiming for her dad. He still killed her. He had been the one to shoot a bullet there to frighten the man. He killed an innocent, little girl.

A firm hand landed on his shoulder. "It's okay. It was an accident. Our job was done in the end. We killed the man we needed to. Now let's go back to headquarters. Voldemort is probably waiting."

Draco nodded absently, still in shock. His partner steered him out of the small house. Draco turned around and spared a small glance at the girl on the floor. A tear fell down his cheek. Yes. He did his job. He killed that distant figure form the window. But in the process, they killed three innocent human beings.

This is what he did for his work. Kill.

And for the first time, he felt guilty about it.

-------

**A/N:** Hmm. Yeah. I know its different. I've never done a fic liek this before. I know I suck at action, but I was inspired. The only thing that sucks is that I had to go soemwhere when I was halfway through it. I came back 3 hours later, and I wasn't really in that inspired mood anymore. Oh well. I hope it was decent. What do you guys think...?

I was thinking about making this a chaptered fic and continuing, because I have this whole plot in my head (and it has DMHG- LOL) but I don't have the time or patience to take on another fic. I have too much of a load right now. And anyway, my idea would include quite a bit of action- which I suck at. Oh well. Maybe, when I finally run out of plot bunnies, I'll come back and make this longer...

I tried puttign a lot of description in this fic. did you notice? It was challenging, but I think I did good...ish... Yeah the ending sucked...I know.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I love feedback!**

XOXO

Flame


End file.
